


morning kisses

by okaypottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: just some drarry mornings.





	morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> my friends are absolute Shitheads who crave certain fics and bully me in writing them. i hate you guys vv much (dear annanya & trissy) 
> 
> absolute trash. i don't even want to post it tbh. my brother's coming back tomorrow and i don't want him to find gay fanfics in my docs so. 
> 
> this week's been bad. i hope you people are doing okay

The rays of sunlight falling on his face makes him scrunch up his face, eyes fluttering open only to close promptly when the glare of light falls on them.   
  
Grumbling under his breath, he turns over so that he's laying on his other side, the movement of the tangle of legs and sheets making the person beside him let out a distressed noise.   
  
"Mm, Dray, stop moving," the voice is thick with sleep but despite the complain, a tan arm wraps around the pale shoulder and the slender frame of Draco Malfoy snuggles deeper into the side of none other than Harry Potter.   
  
A sleepy smile on his face and head resting on the dark haired man's bare chest such that the steady _thumpthumpthump_ is audible right under his ear, Draco lets out a content sigh.  
  
The pull of sleep is gone but it's not everyday he gets to wake up in the arms of the one he holds close to his heart so he stays where he is, engulfed by strong arms and the smell of apples and pine.   
  
He reckons it's around six in the morning and he should probably wake Harry up because they've both got work to attend to in an hour; Harry at the Ministry and Draco at St. Mungo's.   
  
It'd been difficult in the beginning, with people still shooting glares and distrustful stares at the former Death Eater but Draco was adamant with his decision; he was gonna help people.   
  
The proud look on Harry face on his very first day, and the many days after that, is just added bonus. (And that does _not_ get him teary eyed okay)  
  
The Mark on his forearm had disappeared when the Dark Lord died, and they say it's over it's all in the past but it'd taken a lot of time for him to come in terms with the fact that he, a teenager branded with a mark of impending doom who had a hand in the killings of so many people, also deserved to be loved.   
  
It's taken time, patience, a lot more of tears than he'd like to admit on his part but let it never be said that   
  
"Hey," Harry's soft voice snaps him back to reality, "what's wrong, love?"   
  
Tears appear to have escaped his eyes during his reminiscence, falling on Harry's chest. There was a time when such an open display of emotions, such vulnerablity would've left him mortified but now...   
  
Now is .. different. _Better_.  
  
Draco lifts his head and rests it on the pillow, chuckling when Harry's eyebrows furrow in concern. "Just thinking, don't worry about it." He says in a reassuring voice before flashing a winning smile, "Morning kiss?"   
  
Immediately, Harry's face breaks into a grins, the corner of his mouth tugging up in that particular mischievous smirk that takes him from intimidating to roguishly handsome.   
  
A hand reaches out to touch his cheek and the next second, their lips are presses together, morning breath be damned. Harry pulls away but Draco chases his mouth, making him chuckle before connecting their mouths once again, this time long and passionate.   
  
Harry moves so he's on top of Draco, kissing like his life depended on it, between the long legs that wrap around his waist. "We, ah, got work," He says between kisses before albeit reluctantly pulling away to stand on his knees.   
  
The sunlight filtering in through the windows makes the tips of Harry's tousled hair appear golden, and his lips are extra plump from kissing and his green, _green_ eyes, even more intense without the glasses, look at him with barely concealed hunger in them and Draco feels a sharp burst of arousal go through his body.   
  
"Work can wait." He licks his lips, "Now kiss me, Potter."   
  
"Always so bossy." Harry's voice is teasing but still he presses a chaste kiss to Draco's awaiting lips before trailing kisses along his jaw and neck, "Only kissing?"   
  
Harry bites down in a rather sensitive spot on his neck that has Draco gasping before sucking on it and Draco feels himself fall forward, even though there's nowhere to fall, but that's how it felt, like he was slipping into something he'd never break free of.  
  
And right now, as Harry thrusts into him slow and steady, each thrust sending a wave of toe-curling ecstacy through this body, he _knows_ he doesn't want to. Knows that he wouldn't exchange this for the world because for him, 'world' extends only to messy dark hair and emerald eyes. 


End file.
